What I Have Done!
What I Have Done! is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on November 19, 2011 and written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Caro and Luke in the hospital. Doctor, It is possitive. You're pregnant. Caro, Are you one hundred percent sure? Luke, There are not other tests we can do or... Doctor, There is nothing left to do. You're pregnant.''Caro and Luke get out of the room, Caro was crying. Luke, ''What's wrong? Caro, What's wrong? I'm 15 years old and I'm pregnant. If that isn't wrong, I don't know what it is. Luke, You know what? I'm happy. Worried, but happy. I'm going to have a baby with you. There is nothing left I can ask for. Caro, But our parents? Luke, I'll be there with you we you tell them. And you'll be there with me when I tell them. And whatever they say we will keep our baby. And we will be supporting each other. Caro, I love you. For this and many other reasons, I love you. They kiss. Jade and Charlotte S were walking by the hallway. Charlotte S, I can't belive she used that dress, that night. Jade,Yes, right? It was awfull. Caro, Hi girls. Jade, Why do you look so disappointed? Caro, I'll tell you something. I'm pregnant. Charlotte S, What? Jade, Are you sure? Caro, Yes, Luke and I want yesterdey to see a doctor and the tests are possitive. Abi, Hi girls! Are you pregnant? Caro, Why? Abi, I don't know. You have face of a pregnant girl. Caro, Yes! Abi, Oh, nice I will be aunt. Caro, Please don't tell it to anybody. Abi, Promise. My mouth is a...I don't know what it is, but it is gonna be close. Caro, Thank you. Now let's go to class. Caro, So you were talking about that dress... Later Will was talking with the kids and Mike. Will, Well, we are almost there, Nationals, and then Internationals. ''Charlie, ''We are Nationals going to take place this year? Mike, They will be California. Tori, California? Will, Yes, California. Luke, California? Will, How many times I'll have to say yes? Charlie, Luke! Luke, Charlie! Chuck, What are you doing here? Luke, I moved again to McKinley. Jade,'' It is not that we don't like it, but why?'' Luke, My father changed his mind, because I talked to him about Caro's pregnancy. Will, What? Caro is pregnant? Luke,You haven't tell them? Caro,'' I-I-I...'' She runs out of the Choir Room. Luke, Caro!.. Charlie stops him. Charlie, Leave her alone for a while. She needs to think, and to breath. Later Caro and Luke were at Luke's house with their parents. Luke, Sorry for today at the Glee Club meeting. ''Caro, ''Don't worry it was my fault. Luke, Ok let's do it. Caro, I want to die right now. Luke, Hi, we invited you, here, together, for telling you something. Caro, But we know that the best way to say something is singing. Caro (Luke):' Papa I know you're going to be upset (You're havin' my baby) Cause I was always your little girl'' But you should know by now (You're havin' my baby) I'm not a baby. ''Luke (Caro):' You're havin' my baby (Papa don't preach) What a lovely way of sayin' How much you love me''You're havin' my baby (Papa don't preach) What a lovely way of sayin' What you're thinkin' of me ''You're havin' my baby (Papa don't preach) You're a woman in love And I love what's goin' through ya ''Caro: Papa, don't preach.'' I'm in trouble deep Papa, don't preach. I've been losing sleep But I made up my mind. I'm keeping my baby, ooh ''Caro (Luke): I'm gonna keep my baby mmmm (You're havin' my baby mmmm).'' Caro's mother, So with this you want to tell us that... Caro's father, You're pregnant! Caro's mother, How is it possible? Caro why? Luke's mother, I'm so proud of your courage guys. Caro's father, Do you know what does this means? She will be a teen mom, she's just 15. They can't with this responsability. Luke's father, Well, but there is nothing left to do. There is no truning back. Caro's mother, There are many ways of turning back. Luke's mother,One way or another they have to keep the baby. Caro's father, What you need is someone to put you in your place. He slaps Caro, then Luke pushes him against the wall. Luke, Sorry, but don't touch her. Luke's father, I think that the best you can do is to stay here for a while Caro. Caro's father, You know what? Stay here forever you're you a bitch. I don't want a daughter like that. Luke's father, I'll ask you to leave my house. Now!. Caro's mother, Sorry for the inconvenient. Caro's parents leave. Luke, Are you ok? Caro, Yes, thank you. For everything. The next day the Cheerios were in their practice. Sue, First of all I want to say Caro the crazy pig, please leave the practice. You're out of the Cheerios. Caro, Why? Sue, Your father calls and says you're pregnant. And I don't want you in the Cheerios anymore. Jade, If she leaves I'll leave too. Sue, Just try it. Jade, Come on Caro this group is not enough for us. Actually we're too much for it. Sue, Girls take a breathe. I'll drink some coffee mixed with eggs and hot sauce. At the Glee Club meeting. Will, Well, we don't have a homework of the week, but who wants to sing something just for fun? Luke, I want to sing something. Well I need it. Will, Ok. Luke, Hit It! ''Luke: Another turning point a fork stuck in the road'' Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go So make the best of this test and don't ask why It's not a question but a lesson learned in time It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life So take the photographs and still frames in your mind Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth it was worth all the while It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life Will, That was beautiful. We really missed your power. Charlie, Yes we did. Charlie stands and hugs Luke. Charlie,I know you get troubles and problems I'll be here for you to lean on me. Then Luke starts crying. Then the other kids stands up and shares a group hug. Later Rose and Darren were at Darren's room. Darren, I'm tired of Astronomy. I don't really like the shapes. Rose,That is Geometry. Darren, They all end in y. I want to do something. Darren kisses Rose. Then he attempts to take out her blouse. And she was taking out his t-shirt. Rose, No! Stop. You know what are Caro and Luke passing through and I don't want to pass by the same. Darren, I respect your decision. Rose, That's why I love you. They kiss one more time. Rose, Now let's go with Geometry. Darren, Is that what studies the earth? The next day the kids were in the Choir Room. Mike, Guys Mr. Schue wants you to go to the auditorium. Right Now! The kids go running to the auditorium and when they get there they see another Glee Club in the stage. Chuck, Sonorian Rhythm? Luke, I don't think so. Abi, Mr. Schue who they are? ''Will, They are...'' Wade Adams, Vocal Adrenaline. Your living nightmare. Hit It! ''Wade: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby'' '''''Wade and Vocal Adrenaline:'' And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name'' Wade:'' Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem...'' Wade and Vocal Adrenaline:'' I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name'' It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Wade: Oh yeah... Tori, They were just awesome. Mike, I really missed their performances. Abi, Their dancing is wonderful. Conner, If they are like this just for a little presentation, do you imagine how they are for a competence? Will, They are just like us. Just a little bit more prepared. Charlie, We should show them how we can be. Chuck, What do you have in mind? Charlie, Follow me. Hit It! ''Charlie: Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now'' Backbeat, the word was on the street That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now ''Charlie and Dj: ''And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how ''Charlie and New Directions: Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall'' ''Charlie: Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now'' ''Charlie and Dj: And all the roads that lead you there were winding And all the lights that light the way are blinding There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall'' I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me. Will, Whoah! Those are my kids. Wade (to a partner), Maybe they are not great performers, but htey know how to put their hearts in their performances. Chuck, See you in Nationals, losers. The next day the kids were talking with Caro. Charlie, Caro, I was talking with Mike about a girl that was oregnant their first year. And he told us that they sang a song to her and I thought of singing that song to you too. Mike will also help us. Hit It! N'ew Directions': Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Charlie: yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mike: mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Charlotte M': oh)' Hum-hum-hum-hum (Charlotte M: yeah)'' hum (Charlie: oh no)'' Charlie: Some-times in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Charlie and Charlotte M: Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Mike with New Directions (Charlie): So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Charlotte M with New Direction {Mike}: Lean on me (hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (help you carry on), For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. New Direction (Charlie): (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand). Charlotte M with New Direction (Charlie): We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Somebody to lean on) (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. Charlotte M with New direction: We all need somebody to lean on! Charlie {New direction}: If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road. I'll share your load If you just call me. New direction Call me (Charlie I'm calling). Call me (Mike when you need a friend). Call me (Charlie 'call me). Call me (Mike call me) (Charlie when you need a friend). Call me ('Charlotte M 'when you need a friend). Call me ('Charlie '''if you need a friend). Call me (Mike 'any time of day). Call me. Charlotte M: It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on Charlie and Mike with New Directions: Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on. I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on). Will, ''Caro and Luke, we will always be here for you. Caro starts crying as everybody hugs her. Songs Papa Don't Preach/(You're) Having My Baby by Madonna/Paul Anka: Sung by Caro and Luke Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day: Sung by Luke Last Name by Carrie Underwood: Sung by Wade and Vocal Adrenaline Wonderwall by Oasis: Sung by Charlie, Dj, and New Directions Lean On Me by Bill Withers: Sung by Charlie, Charlotte M, Mike, and New Directions (Exept Caro and Luke). Trivia This is the first time two episodes change of place. So What Goes Up... will be episode 14 instead of episode 13. This is the first appearance of Vocal Adrenaline. This is the first time two Cheerios are kicked out. This time Caro and Jade. This is the first time a character is kicked out of its house. In this episode was told where are Nationals going to take place. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Alex Newell as Wade Adams Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One